five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The 10 Wizard Saints
Introduction The Wizard Saints are consider the 10 strongest and most powerful wizards on the continent of Ishgar. As such have been awarded the title by the Magic Council. Overview Membership Current Members: *Draculos Hyberion (Chairman of the Magic Council) *Wolfheim (Member of the Magic Council) *Warrod Sequen (Member of the Magic Council)(Co-Founder of Fairy Tail)(Ally of the Alliance) *Jura Neekis (Member of the Magic Council)(Former Wizard of Lamia Scale) *Makarov Dreyar (Guild Master of Fairy Tail)(Alliance Leader) Former Members: *Jellal Fernades (Lost tittle due to betraying the Magic council) *Jose Porla (Lost tittle due starting a Guild War and attempting to destroy Magnolia) *God Serena (Lost title due betraying Ishgar and defecting to the Alvarez Empire) 'Candidates' *Erza Scarlet (Claimed so by Mavis and Jellal) *Laxus Dreyar (Claimed so by Jura Neekis and Makarov Dreyar) *Ultear Milkovich (Claimed so by Chitsujo) *Ur Group Strength The 10 Wizard Saints are the amongst the wisest and strongest wizards in Ishgar capable of doing great with their Magic inside and outside battle and members and have an immense amount of Magic Power'. A wizard saint is not picked for their strength alone but also their wisdom. Warrod Sequen was made a Wizard Saint for his achievements in the Second Trade War and by using his Magic by turning deserts around Ishgar into lush green fields and forests. Their are some people that can fight wizard saint or are consider the level of Wizard Saint. Natsu Dragneel defeated former saint Jellal Fernades and Laxus Dreyar defeated Jura Neekis during the Grand Magic Games. Some people are never given the title despite their strength. Ur who was consider the strongest wizard in her country never received the title. But was rumored that if weren't for her untimely death that she would have received it eventually. *During the war Wizard saint have to fight on par with some of the strongest warriors. Jellal Fernadnes was able to fight on par and defeat with the Third Raikage who is said to be the strongest of the Raikage in history. *Makarov Dreyar was able to defeat Quilge Opie with one punch and even terrified the latter. *Jose Porla was able to fight on par and defeat most 2nd Division strongest members and even fight on par Monkey D. Luffy. *Jellal was able to fight on par with Orochimaru and the latter was actually hoping that Nirvana would turn him evil again so he would become and ally instead. 'Reputation' The 10 Wizards are well respected through out Ishgar and are regarded as the strongest and wisest wizards on the continent. Despite not being royalty or having any political power, most people when talking to one will address them as either Sir, Master, Lady or Lord as a sign of respect. Even the Royal families praise them in high remarks. Even former Wizard Saints are held in high regard for their strength. So far in the series the other warriors from the other worlds are respectful to a Wizard Saint. In fact, Orochimaru, a man held feared and respected through out the Ninja World was hoping that Nirvana would turn Jellal Fernades a former Wizard Saint evil again and become an ally. Trivia *The Third Raikage has theorized that the 10 Wizard Saints could be considered the Kage of the Wizard World in terms of strength. This means that Kage could be classed as the Wizards saints of the Ninja World. Category:Wizard World Category:Wizard Saint Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Immense Power Category:Organizations/Groups